Germany's troubles
by I-love-foxy-naruto
Summary: Germany goes to a party at Italy's house… read and see what happens! WARNING: contains yaoi! Boyxboy!


I **DO NOT **own Hetalia or any Characters of Hetalia.

Germany's troubles

'Germany's thoughts/journal'

"Speech" Narrater

'Today I got an invitation in ze mail from Italy. He invited me over for a little party he vas throwing. I zought it would be fun. I packed my bags for ze trip, and got on a flight. When I arrived, I realized zat other countries where zere as well. I was greeted by un excited Italy and irritated Romano...'

"Germany! Ima so glad u could make it!" Italy said with a hug .

"Ja. I zought it vould be fun, zat und I had nozing else to do." Germany replied trying to pry Italy off.

"Well u shoulda stayed home u dick face!" Romano barked as he pulled at his little brother. Eventually, Italy did come off...

'Apparently, today was special for Italy and his brozer. I joined zeir party und had fun. After supper, I vent to mine room. I got in ze shower before I started to feel... Funny. Ze last zing I remember is a shadow zat looked like Italy. Und zat is how I got in zis situation. Nude, gagged, hands tided, und still in ze shower. As I avoke from mine pill induced sleep, I noticed zat I couldn't move. Ze only zing zat could move vere mine face. Out of ze corner of mine eyes, I could see ze shadow move in ze bedroom. Ze person stayed in ze shadows until he came to ze door. Romano was standing zere.'

He walked into the bathroom. He only had on his boxers and unbuttoned shirt. He stud over Germany's motionless body. He watched Germany's eyes as they followed him. He nealed down and ungagged Germany; only to replace it with his mouth and tongue. Germany was surprised at first, but slowly moved into the kiss. Romano replaced the gag and took off his shirt.

"Listen u! U treata Italy so nice..., but... I don't see what he lovesa so much about u! Germany this anda Germany that! He'sa told me that u havea had sex. He lovesa u so much! Now Ima see what he lovesa so much about u!" He says as he slips his boxers off. He walks over to the counter and opens a drawer pulling out a tube of lube. He walks back and neals down on top of Germany's legs.

He reaches down and grasps Germany's limp member. He looks up to see Germany blushing. Romano smiles at Germany's embarrassment. He scoots closer to Germany's body. He slowly starts to rube the limp muscle.

"Mhn." Germany moaned. 'Romano's hands felt just like Italy's, but he vas rougher.' Romano then took the lobe of Germany's ear and sucked. Germany moaned at the feeling. He could feel his member hardening. Romano slowly started to stroke faster. Germany moaned again. He then slowly started to lick down Germany's neck. He moaned at the sensation of Romano's tongue. 'Damn! He's as goot as his brozer' Romano took the gag out again and gave another kiss. Germany took him in roughly. Romano started to get hard. He liked to be rough in bed. Soon they were both as horny as hell! They broke for breath, and Romano didn't replace the gag.

"Romano... *huff huff*" Germany said trying to find words to say. Romano slipped down and started to suck Germany's hard member. "Romano~" Germany moaned as Romano took him in. His head bobbed up and down slowly, letting his tongue and throat do all the work. Germany was a chores of moans as Romano gave him head. 'Damn! I am going to cum.' Romano looked up to see Germany's face. He knew the look of holding back. He shoved Germany's member deep in his throat and moaned. This caused Germany to reach his climax; he blew his load deep into Romano's throat. He swallowed every drop. Germany hadn't realized, but Romano had loosened himself up with his fingers.

"Ia see why Italy lovesa ur cum so much. It'sa so tasty." Romano said amazing Germany. He placed himself right above Germany's hard member. Romano placed the tip at his opening. He slid down slowly to take in the feeling. He sheathed Germany deep inside himself. He started to rock his hips; making Germany moan.

"Romano… please I can't take it!" Germany said in a harsh tone. And with that Romano started to ride him hard. Germany was soon a chores of moans again. Romano watched as his body made Germany feel ecstasy. Romano soon found himself moaning as well. Moans filled and echoed the shower. Both men were getting close to climax. "Ah! Ah! Oh Gott! I can't take it! Ah~" Germany said as he cam. "Raaaaaaah~"Romano yelled as he cam on Germany's glistening, muscular chest. As Germany sat there, he slowly fell asleep. 'I voke up in mine bed zat morning to find it vas all a dream. I dreamt zat I fell asleep in ze shower, when really I finished und vent to bed. I got up und got dressed. I want to ze dinning room to find ze rest of ze countries eating breakfast. I ate und packed up. Ze ride him got me zinking of how I really feel about Romano.'


End file.
